


It's Getting Hot In Here, So Take Off All Your Clothes

by VampireZelda



Series: The D:BH Universe [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Hank have father/son relationship, Connor is deviant, F/M, Hank and reader are friends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all androids are deviant, heat wave, overheating systems, post-peaceful android revolution, reader is female, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireZelda/pseuds/VampireZelda
Summary: It's now summertime in Detroit, and boy does it get hot. You'd think it'd be a recipe for disaster, but you're only partially right. Connor and Reader decide to make the most of their situation by taking a break, but they do anything but sit idly by during it.





	It's Getting Hot In Here, So Take Off All Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with the idea from a friend who suggested I write about one of the prompts I thought up, and here it is! Hope you all enjoy.

It's one of the hottest days of summer in Detroit, a record breaking 110 degrees; and not so lucky for the police department, their AC unit went out. It's one of the things they deemed “not necessary to replace” until it finally went kaput or something else happened to it. 

So when you arrive at work it's like a literal volcano was dropped into the reception area. You can feel the sweat instantly bead on your forehead, and judging by the rest of the building, they were having none of it. 

It was a fuck all of a situation, and when you enter the main room of the precinct you are greeted with half naked officers left and right, being stagnant just to not expend energy that would go into sweating; it wasn't working. The people detained in the jail cells are having a harder time than the ones out here, one of them having already stripped down naked. You couldn't blame the poor guy, but it's really disturbing having that greet you at the beginning of your work day. 

Although the androids seem to be in the worst shape of any one in the station, and they were doing their best to keep from overheating; hooking themselves up to the charging stations to ensure they had enough power to ventilate. This too, wasn't working. A small group of people are moving around frantically trying to figure out how to help those who have already collapsed to the floor. You walk over, motioning towards the basement.

“You know the lower floors are the coolest right? Might want to get them down there and maybe call for a technician to come diagnose their situation.” The officers got to work doing exactly that while you make your way to your desk, right across from Hank's. 

By the looks of it Hank is either dead or asleep, judging by the way he is splayed over his chair and desk. Two fans were blowing a steady breeze into his face, and when you sit down he cracks an eye open in your direction, sighing in disappointment. 

“Didn't get my message, did you?” he asks, and when you check your phone it shows five unread messages from him. You hum and set the device on your desk, making the wise decision of taking off the light jacket you wore to work.

“No, I didn't. Too late now though, I get to suffer with the rest of you sorry saps. If any of you start taking your pants off though, I'll be gathering evidence to one day blackmail you all for a promotion.” Hank wheezes and flips the bird at you, going back to his lounging while you set to work. 

The heat was exhausting to try to work through and was making you and everyone else impatient for the end of the day to arrive quickly. You're barely there for two hours before you remove your dress shirt and your socks and shoes, leaving you in your uniform pants and tank top. 

Unfortunately work waits for no one and the captain hasn't held back on the mountain of paperwork that you're attempting to work through. You're grateful when you reach a break worthy point in your work and decide to grab a cup of ice from the break room. As you make your way over Connor arrives with some other officers, two men being led toward the cells. As you get closer it's evident that everyone is having a bad time. The officers are completely soaked with sweat, as are the offenders, and even Connor is affected. He's stumbling a bit, steam visibly rising up off of his body; the heat getting to him even with the advanced systems installed in his body.

After a particularly hard stumble Connor lets go of both of the men, falling to the ground. Seeing their escape in sight they make a bolt for it, but not before they run into you blocking the exit. 

“I want you to think reeeeal hard about this, fellas. Either we chase you through the streets and you both get more time for the hassle of going out into that heat, or you stop now and get the same time as before.” The two men look at each other before charging you, but c'mon, you already knew what choice they'd make even before they did. 

You side step the first guy's punch and lock him in a clinch, forcing his buddy to try and get around him to get to you. After a few hard knees to the stomach the first one drops, leaving the second one aiming a punch for you face. You grab his arm and using his momentum flip him onto his back, a foot pinning him down. You gesture for some cuffs, and soon enough the two men are being locked away in the same cell. 

So much for finding ice to help you cool down; sweat is soaking your tank top and matting your hair to your skin. You take a few breaths and move to help Connor up, but he just waves you away and stands back up. 

“I-I'll be fine, just a minor fluctuation in my cooling systems. Those two men evaded my grasp while running through the streets.” Although you'd like to believe him, you'd rather make sure he's actually ok. You gently take his hand and lead him towards the stairs. 

“How about we get you somewhere cooler, and I can grab a change of clothes from the locker room? I'll feel better when I know you're not at risk of shutting down.” Hearing no complaints from him you both make your way downstairs to the basement, first to stop at the locker rooms for your change of clothes where the other overheating androids were, then towards the archives room for some peace and relative quiet.

You let Connor take the desk chair while you opt to hop up onto the desk itself, and watch intently as he hurriedly rips off his tie, jacket, and dress shirt, a sigh of relief rushing past his lips. 

“I know you're hot, but you're also hot, if you know what I mean,” you laugh, after taking in his unkempt state. He only scoffs in response, your jokes almost making him regret being able to comprehend them now. Almost. While you're enjoying the noticeably cooler temperatures Connor gets up and stands in front of you, resting his hands on your legs. 

“You know...while I was regaining the use of my faculties I noticed your admirable apprehension of the two men trying to escape. I regret that I wasn't able to withstand the heat like I predicted earlier, but I'm glad I was able to analyze the scuffle. I must admit,” he continues as he slowly trails his hands to your waist, “that you looked very attractive. I didn't realize I would enjoy the sight of you taking down those men so much. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to calm down in time before everyone drew their attention back to me.”

Connor steps closer to bridge the gap between the both of you, and you can feel the evidence of his excitement pressing up against your thigh. You hum in appreciation, your hands going up to trace circles on his abdomen. You look up at him, smirking so much it might hurt. 

“But now that we're alone…?” you inquire, and he not so subtly traces the rim of the shorts you had changed into. 

“I believe I'd like to satiate this urge before returning upstairs with the others, as it would be detrimental to my mental processors if I were stuck with that memory of you the rest of the day,” he says teasingly. As soon as he's done talking he moves in to kiss you, hot breath escaping him as his lips taste yours. 

You press him closer and return the kiss, his hot breath against you uncomfortable, but not too uncomfortable you'd stop. You love the way his lips meld with yours, darting your tongue across them eliciting a soft moan from him. He presses for more and tangles his tongue with your own, humming in thought. You push him back, brows raised in question. 

“What're you humming about? You didn't analyze my saliva again did you?” you huff, and he chuckles while you hop down from the desk. 

“You know me so well,” he smiles, “I did analyze it, and you're slightly dehydrated. Also deficient in some vitamins, so perhaps we could stop by the store—” You cut him off shushing him and leading him to the short end of the desk, pushing him to lay on it and crawling atop to straddle his lap.

“It's my turn now. You sit back and relax, while I take care of my favorite android, hm?” Connor blushes a deep blue color and you waste no time to grind against him, relishing the way he stutters and sucks in a quick breath. You observe the way he's starting to fall apart, and dip down to nip and kiss at his neck, whispering how cute he looks being at your mercy. 

He lets loose a quiet whimper and pulls your hips down to grind even more against you, the friction serving as his relief. You sit up briefly to toss your T-shirt on the floor, and Connor immediately releases your hips to caress your breasts pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers, a breathy moan escaping you. It doesn't take much before you need to take his hands and pin them up above his head, leaning down to press a deep kiss which he eagerly returns. 

You continue like that for a bit before he begins to get restless, bucking up and growling at you in frustration. You decide to take mercy on the both of you and slip your hands down to unbutton his trousers, and he sucks in a sharp breath when his erection is freed. He suddenly grabs your hand, stopping it's progress. 

“Ah, wait, my systems are about to overheat; I just need a moment,”he says while breathless, and you can see the evidence of his borderline overheating, steam rolling off his body again as well as a sheen of synthetic sweat covering his face and chest. 

“Of course; I'll wait for you as long as I have to,” and you back off for the moment to just run your hands through his hair, a gentle smile plastered on your face as he closes his eyes and his LED flickers between yellow and red. You let him take his time, but in the meantime you dip your hand down your shorts, slipping past your damp folds to play with your clit, keeping yourself just on the edge. 

Connor opens his eyes after a couple minutes and frowns at seeing you working yourself up. “I believe I'm sufficiently cooled down enough to continue,” and he needily pulls down your pants with your help, pulling you closer and lining himself up with your entrance, slicking himself in your wet folds. You slowly slide down on his dick, moans escaping the both of you at the sensation of him stretching you out just right, and you squeezing him. You pick up the pace after a few slow pumps on him, and Connor turning into a mess beneath you panting, grunting, and tightly gripping your hips, nails digging almost painfully into your skin. 

You can feel yourself getting close, and move as fast as you can, moaning Connor's name. “I-I'm so close,” you gasp out, and Connor helps by thrusting up, getting buried just that little bit deeper you need. 

Connor sucks in a breath, digging down into you and leaving scratch marks along your rear. “Please, I'm right there!” he shouts, and cries out your name. It's enough that you tumble over the edge together, and he continues to pound into you as his LED flashes red. 

You hiss at the almost burning heat he releases after you slip off him and move to his side, your attempt at cuddling unsuccessful. “Overheating?” you ask worryingly, his glassy gaze starting back up at you in bliss. 

“Y-yesss,” he slurs, and you snort since it sounds like he's drunk off the sex. You scoot off the desk and slip your clothes back on even though you're covered in sweat (good thing you always keep spare clothes for your spares),and turn back to help him up. It takes a couple tries before he's able to stand up straight, and you grab his clothes and zip up his trousers before assisting him towards the door. 

“Shower?” you query, and Connor nods while stumbling over his own legs. 

“Thisss issn fuuunn,” he slurs, and it takes all the effort you can muster to not break down laughing. It'll be fun to describe why you were gone for so long, that's for damn sure. If Hank ever finds out Connor is in this state, it'll be held over him for life. 

After a fifteen minute shower and with Connor back to normal you return upstairs. Hank scoffs and shoos you two to your desk when you get close. He leans in close, whispering to the both of you, “you sick fucks, I can't believe you tainted the archives room. You better have cleaned up after yourselves. Can't believe the shit you both get into,” and while Connor's face turns bright blue you just bust out laughing.

“Well he was certainly getting into something all right,” you wheeze, while Hank curses and storms away, Connor sighing to himself.

“There's a 35% chance an officer other than the Lieutenant overheard us,” he states, and you just pat his shoulder. 

“They'll all forget in the end,” you chuckle, “just need to create a more embarrassing memory to make them forget the first one.” Connor just looks at you with a tired grin on his face, reaching over to hold your hand. 

“You're insufferable,” he whispers. 

“I know,” you say, and kiss his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy the one-shot I hope you'll consider commenting or leaving kudos :)


End file.
